The lucky tie bar
by lafantomette
Summary: Harvey can't find his lucky charm. He goes to Donna for help...


**A/N: Thanks to Mel for the prompt "Memory Loss." It was weirdly inspiring, wrote this before going to bed. Please leave a review, it is always fun to read your comments.**

* * *

"Donna. I need help..." He begins shyly, tapping his index on her desk countertop.  
She looks at the man in a crisp navy blue suit, standing in front of her.  
"Good morning to you too, Harvey," she replies sarcastically. "Do I have to remind you that I no longer have to help you?"  
"I know. You work for Louis now." He takes a step forward, his chest leaning on the countertop. He's too close now, invading her personal space. She can smell his cologne. She wonders if Louis will smell Harvey's cologne lingering on his files.  
"...but it is serious." He says lowering his voice. "I'm seeing Judge Milton in an hour. I can't find my lucky tie bar."  
She lets her pen drops for dramatic effect and rolls her eyes before looking at him.  
"You are kidding, right?"  
He tilts his head, exhaling loudly.  
"Dammit Harvey. I told you to always leave this tie bar in that little box, just behind your Miles Davis!"  
"Maybe Louis played in my office. Again."

She raises a hand, stopping him. "Don't blame this on Louis!"  
He makes that face. The one she really has troubles saying no to and he says: "Donnaaa. It's Judge Milton..." He pauses. "Pleeeease"  
She rolls her eyes. "Harvey. I'm doing this only because I know that if I dont, you will loose."  
"You care about me winning?" He says teasingly to the redhead who pushes her chair and walks towards him.  
"I care about you not whining. Also, if you lose, not only I will have to suffer you whining about it next time we go out for lunch, but Louis will be SO happy that you finally lost I won't hear the end of it."  
'

* * *

'  
"We've looked everywhere! Behind every freaking record!"

"But we have to find it," he pleads in a whiny voice.

"Harvey. We even looked in the coffee room in case you dropped it there...I think it's lost," states Donna, still on her knees, flipping a cushion from the couch.  
He's staring. He's been staring the whole time. Who could blame him? She's wearing a really well fitted dark green dress. She's now looking under the couch, she raises her ass up and he hates himself for having those thoughts so early in the day. Especially since they've been trying so damn hard to be 'friends'. The panic attacks have totally stopped since they started going to on their little lunch dates "as friends."

He knows it now, or maybe he always knew but didn't want to face it: her presence is calming and soothing. He doesn't want to screw this.

She snaps her fingers, making him realize he's been daydreaming. She is facing him, her hair is messy and she blows a strands off her face, totally not helping him pushing away the taste for more that's been lingering on his tongue all morning.

"Hey Pal!" she snaps her fingers again. "Geeez no wonder you lost that tie bar! You should have let Gretchen handle it, Harvey. She could keep all your lucky charms behind her desk and you wouldn't be in this mess. "

He swallows.

Pal. Right. Sure.

"Okay, so now what. There's half an hour left," he says.

She pushes a hand through her long hair, closing her eyes, thinking. He stares at her lips, trying to convince himself he does it because he can't wait to hear what she has to say…

She pops her eyes opened.

"You've cornered me in the files room. More than once…"

"Huh...what?" He gasps.

"Maybe you've dropped it there. You know, when you pushed those boxes, trying to force me to go to lunch with you while I'm just trying to do my job…"

His heart sink for a few seconds. Was he so obvious?

She laughs. "Oh don't make that face. I like going to lunch with you, you're a GOOD FRIEND Harvey." He's not crazy. She put emphasis on the words 'good friends'.

She smiles softly and he wants to scream they aren't friends. But he could lose her and would miss her too much.

She turns on her heels and says "Let's go check the files room."

'

* * *

'

"Donna, we don't have time anymore." He whines again as she looks behind another box on the shelf. His hands are in his pockets, he rests his back against the shelves. "Well, fuck. I will lose."

She turns quickly and grabs his wrist. It automatically sends a jolt of electricity down his veins. They never touch. Her fingertips are warm and soft against his wrist.

He can't talk. She takes a step towards him and she is too close. She must be toying with him, it has to be. It can't be what he's been wanting so much these past few weeks.

She puts her other hand on his chest giving him instant arrhythmia, her cheek brushes against his as she whispers "No Harvey. You win…"

The kiss is soft at first, like an unspoken question. He's not even sure this is happening as it has played on repeat so many times in those dreams he's had. She had whipped cream on her coffee this morning, he's sure of it as her tongue darts out, meeting his. He cups her face with his hands, his thumbs sweeping across her cheeks. She moans against his lips and he takes it as an invitation, kissing her more hungrily. He stops when he feels her hands gently pushing against his chest. She rests her forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Harvey...you still have court at 1pm."

He doesn't want to open his eyes. He just wants to enjoy feeling her warmth against him. "No at 10:30," he replies.

He hears her chuckling in his shoulder.

He snaps his eyes opened.

It hits him then, loud and clear.

"You planned this."

She giggles. "Oh you were so cute...our little lunch dates. As friends. So obvious, Harvey…And the face you made this morning when I kept repeating we're such good friends." He wants to protest but she gives him a kiss, her tongue tickling his lips. He grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers, afraid she could decide to let go and walk away. Not after this. He now knows she's win every argument with a kiss.

"I have your tie bar…" she whispers against his lips.

"You've had it all along, don't you?"

"I knew you would need it eventually." She laughs again. "I know I would need it...when you'd finally be ready." He can't keep up with this woman. One of her hand is under his shirt, caressing his torso, teasing him.

He groans. "Donna...I'm…"

"We have until 1pm, Harvey."

"Here?" He stutters. "Huh… What…?"

He definitely thought about doing it in the files room. He would lie if he'd say he never imagined the scene, her back against the wall, dress ridden up. One hand holding on to his neck, fingers digging in his skin, as the other hand is grabbing a shelf, trying to keep her balance as he finally proves her how much he's missed being close to her.

He wants this so bad it hurts. But what he wants even more, is for them to work. After doing everything wrong, he wants to do everything right. He owes it to her.

"Let's go to Jean-Georges, for lunch."

She seems genuinely surprised. Stunned.

"But this time not 'as friends', on a date," he adds.

Her mouth hangs opened.

He smirks. "You have no idea what to say. You can't believe I'm choosing you over sex. What's the date today, let's write this down."

She still can't make a sound. He takes his phone and quickly makes a reservation at the restaurant, then putting it back in his pocket.

"Harvey…"she manages to say. "I…I..."

"You are glad we are taking it slow, I know." He clearly is mocking her.

She pouts. "You aren't getting the tie bar back."

"Like I need it now," he counters. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. He kisses the top of her head, happy.

'Rachel and Mike did it here." She blurts out after a moment.

He hisses. "Now we are definitely NOT doing it in here. Let's wait…tonight."

She smooths his hair with her hands, buttons his shirt and redo his tie knot. Then, he sees her diving her hand in her décolleté, fingers searching in her beautiful black lace bra, and she yanks out the tie bar, clipping it on his tie and shirt.

"I can't believe you didn't find it."


End file.
